A Sale on Venom
by hana-akira
Summary: In the Kurapika vs. Ubogin fight, instead of winning, Kurapika loses, but doesn't die. So where does the story go from there? – —OOC, AU, WIP


Fandom: Hunter x Hunter  
Title: A Sale on Venom  
Author: hana-akira AKA rurichi  
Character: Kurapika, Ubogin  
Genre: General, Drama  
Rating: 19+  
Warning: OOC, AU  
Prompt: HxH episode 56: If Ubogin had won instead of Kurapika.  
Summary: OOC, AU. In the Kurapika vs. Ubogin fight, instead of winning, Kurapika loses, but doesn't die. So where does the story go from there?

A/N: Kurapika never mentions the Kuruta clan to Ubogin, nor does he ever reveal his scarlet eyes, so Ubogin doesn't know whom Kurapika is avenging or why Kurapika wants revenge. Chapter 1 is mostly done from Ubogin's POV.

—

It had been a long fight, but in the end, it had been Ubogin who had won the fight, though not for lack of effort or trying on the chain-user's part. And even though the battle had only lasted approximately eight minutes, both parties had been brutally injured—Ubogin suffering from severe bruising and internal bleeding while the chain-user suffered from a broken arm and unconsciousness for blocking his body from the white-haired man's Big Bang Impact.

Ubogin laughed, exhilarated from the fight, his blood singing and pumping in his ears like an orchestra playing an eulogy. The chain-user was on the ground, knocked out from his Big Bang Impact, and Ubogin had never felt so satisfied in a long time. The blond had made him fight for it, and it had been rewarding when it turned out he had won the duel. He stood and grinned for a moment in his victory, but after awhile, he scowled when the situation finally dawned on him. He had been lucky that the blond man fell for his smokescreen, or else the fight would have dragged on to who knows how long and he would have lost. Skilled, swift, and powerful, the chain-user had been a formidable opponent and even Ubogin had to acknowledge that the blond man had a very high chance of winning. If he hadn't used In when he did, the shorter man probably would have been able to kill him or at least wound him even more.

The bigger man bent down to the blond's level and turned over the blond's form so that his face would no longer be facing the ground. Ubogin made sure not to manhandle the body in case it made the broken arm even worse than it was, and also made sure that he was gentle enough that when he flipped the blond over, it was only done lightly. He looked at the body on the ground, observing intensely each part of the body in wonderment, still mystified that such a small figure could match him blow for blow, move for move without even missing a single beat. The battle had been equal parts stimulating and equal parts beautiful, and Ubogin could appreciate the fighting style of others when they matched his so beautifully like a practiced choreography.

(For a moment, Ubo wished he had brought Shal with him just so that the fight could be recorded with a video camera, but he quickly put that thought away for more important things, things like what he was going to do with the unconscious figure that was on the ground—stuff like that.)

At first he had been furious at the chain-user, his rage at an all-time high, and all he could think was tearing the smaller man limb from limb until everything had been ripped apart beyond recognition. After he had calmed down though and thought about it, Ubogin found that his fascination with the younger man was greater than his desire to kill him. There was still a lot of killing intent he held for the blond, but his curiosity of the other man's Nen abilities outweighed it far more by at least twenty times that his previous wanting to kill the chain-user was literally non-existent. It wasn't every day, after all, that Ubo met an exceptional fighter that could still make a counterattack after enduring one Big Bang Impact or still have his form in one piece.

What would it be like to fight the blond when he was stronger, or, better yet, to fight together? Ubo thought. The thought was becoming more appealing by the second, more alluring and tempting. It was then Ubogin made his decision: he stood as he picked up the chain-user's body, putting the blond over his right shoulder carefully, making sure to not jostle the blond's injury, and slowly walked back to the current Spider hideout. Spider #11 after all was the most punctual of the members in the Genei Ryodan, and it wouldn't do if he got a black mark now on his record just because he wanted to bring someone along. Not even if that someone was a potential new member for their group.

Ubogin whistled a jaunty tune and couldn't wait to show off the chain-user to everyone else.

—

A/N: So I know I really should have been working on _The Fast and The Furious_ instead, but I just kept messing up on the writing so I started to officially write something else. _A Sale on Venom_ will be exploring what happens when Ubogin is left alive and how that would change Kurapika's interaction with the Phantom Troupe. Kurapika would now have to be more cautious and alert because now he has the interest of one member of the group. If he's not careful, he might become a member.

POV = Point of view

Genei Ryodan = Literally translates from Japanese to English as 'Phantom Troupe'. Will be used interchangeably.


End file.
